Yo, Yo, Yo
by I Heart Ron
Summary: Blaze and Snow are brother and sister. Blaze is an idiot, who doesnt understand things and likes to sing. Snow is smart, and has an annoying owl. When they make friends with Draco Malfoy, what happens?


Blaze and Snow are brother and sister. Blaze is an idiot, who doesnt understand things and likes to sing. Snow is smart, and has an annoying owl. When they make friends with Draco Malfoy, what happens?  
  
**This is a funny joke. Not meant to offend anyone.**  
  
"Blaze! Snow! Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Nova called up the stairs. "Coming, mom!" Snow shouted back. "No we aint!" Blaze shouted wildy. He had just woken up. "Wheres my gel?" Blaze shouted. "Bathroom cabinit!" their mom called up the stairs. As usual, Blaze wasnt ready, and Snow was ready 10 mintues early. "Move, ass nugget!" Snow said to Blaze, pushing him. Blaze tripped and rolled down the hallway, and said, "You big wingding!" "Hurry up Blaze!" Snow said. "How am I supossed to hurry with you ripping and raring everytime I try to go pee?" Blaze demanded. Snow sighed and went downstairs. "Finally," Blaze muttered, stepping into the bathroom.  
  
20 mintues later, Blaze emerged from the bathroom, fresh faced and happy. His hair was gelled to perfection, as usual and he had on a black slik shirt. He clammered down the stairs and plopped into a chair. Snow rolled her eyes. "Rekon you took long enough?" she asked. "Not near long enough. Shall I go and try again?" Blaze asked, with a smirk. "You know, if I hadnt woken you up, we'd have been late for our first day at Hogwarts." Snow said. "It's only 10." Blaze said.  
  
After they had eaten, they gathered their trunks, filled with the supplies and other things they had purchased in Diagon Alley. "Carry mine, Blaze!" Snow said, piling her trunk on top of his. "GODDD!" Blaze said, kicking her snow owl's cage. "Blaze!" Snow screeched. Blaze sniggered to himself. "Jackass." Snow muttered. They apprated to Kings Cross Station. They noticed a few young faces amoung the crowd, carrying trunks. "C'mon Blaze. Lets get on the train." Snow said, grabbing her owl's cage and dragging her trunk. Blaze sighed and grabbed his trunk, too. They went through the barrier. As they were walking to the train, Snow and Blaze noticed a puny wizard with round glasses and a scar on his forehead. "Snow! Thats Harry Potter." Blaze said. "He's a bit...puny, dont you think?" Snow asked. Blaze wrinkled his nose. "Yes. And he has a unibrow." he answered. Snow laughed. A yellow streak came flying by and knocked over Snow's owl, which began screeching. "Damnit! People watch out for my owl!" Snow screamed loudly, trying to calm the owl down. "Hey, did we play tennis once at the Country Club?" the yellow streak asked. "Hey! Hey! Your Draco Malfoy, that dude that sucked at tennis!" Blaze said. "Yes, but besides that, would you like to be friends? " Draco asked. "Sure!" Snow answered for Blaze. "I dont wanna be his friend." Blaze said. "Shut up, Blaze. We have no friends and we will make some and you are going to like it." Snow hissed. Blaze shut up.   
  
Snow and Blaze were sitting in a compartment on the train. Draco came strolling by. Snow elbowed Blaze. "Hey Drake! Wanna have a sit down?" Blaze said. "Sure!" Draco said, hitting a few passerbyers with his clothes. Soon, a hot girl walked by. Blaze whistled and the girl turned around. "Wanna be my friend? Friends of Blaze Nova have BIG priviliges." Blaze said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Snow and Draco were looking at each other. Blaze was talked to the girl for a few more seconds. Out of nowhere, Draco said, "Right then." with a big smile. Harry Potter passed by. Draco sneered at him. "What was that for?" Snow asked. "Because hes famous!" Draco said wildly, with one raised eyebrow. "Did I say out loud?" Draco said, red faced. Blaze and Snow exchanged a curious look. Then, insisted on helping to glare at Harry Potter, too.  
  
Blaze, Snow, and Draco got off the train a quick rush. "Coming through, jackasses!" Snow shouted. She could really make people move. Mcgonagall was standing just outside the school. "We will be ready in a moment." Mcgonagall said, then she went back inside. "I hope we get in Slytherin." Blaze said loudly. "Me too." Snow agreed. All the soon-to-be Gryffindors shot them rude glances. "We are ready now." Mcgonagall said. The first years followed her inside the Great Hall. "I read all about it Hogwarts, A History." an annoying voice said. Snow sneered. "Shut up, hoe." Snow said. "Excuse me?" the girl said. "I said, shut up hoe." Snow said. "Meow!" Blaze shouted. "Um, thats inappropriate." the girl said. "Let it go, Hermione." a random girl said. "So's indecent exposure, but they let you out of the house, anyway." Snow said. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Mcgonagall. "Let the sorting begin." Mcgonagall said. "Nova, Blaze." "Present!" Blaze shouted. "No, jackass. Go get sorted!" Snow whispered. "Oh! I'm scare do of the big bad patched hat!" Blaze said sarcastically, expecting laughs, but only soon-to-be Slytherins laughed. Blaze put on the hat. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Blaze smirked and took a seat at the Slytherin table, earning pats on the back from his fellow Slytherins. "Nova, Snow!" Mcgonagall called. She put the hat on Snow and it shouted "Slytherin!" loudly. "Hoopengarner, Kid!" Mcgonagall called. "Actually, its Matt." Hoopengarner kid said, in a nasally voice. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. A few random names were called out and everybody was sorted.  
  
"That hoe over there," Snow pointed to Hermione, "Was annoying the hell outta me. Talkin bout her Hogwarts, A History." "Oh! She's a slut, anyway. Hermione Granger. A mudblood." Pansy said. "Yuck! She's a mudblood? How gross!" Snow said. Snow and Pansy continued talking. Next to them, Blaze and Draco were talking. "Check out her tits!" Blaze said, pointing out a 6th year Slytherin. "Now thats what I'm talking about!" Draco agreed.   
  
Later that night, in the commonroom, Snow, Blaze, and Draco were sitting around talking. "Blaze, you better not go out with bushed out mudblood bitch!" Snow said. "You need a bush ax to cut her hair!" Draco said. They all had a good laugh. "Her teeth are bigger than her tits!" Blaze said. They all laughed again.  
  
"Hey Blaze." Hermione said, trying to be sexy. "Huh?" Blaze asked, looking up, cross eyed. "Whahhh! Whahhhh!" Blaze screamed. Hermione tried again. "Hey Blaze." she said again, trying to be sexy. It was not working. "Right then." Draco said, with a big smile. A 6th year girl with large tits came up and started talking to Blaze. "Um. Blaze?" Hermione said. Blaze waved her away.   
  
Blaze flicked peas across the table. It hit Hermione's ear. She turned around and Blaze was rapidly pointing his fingers in a whirlwind motion at Draco, who was talking to Snow. Draco turned and saw Blaze, so Blaze pretended to scratch his ear. "Right Then." Draco said.  
  
"Hey! Hey! You got a blue pen?" Blaze asked. "Yes." the girl said, passing him a pen. Blaze sighed. "Is that a ballpoint pen? I sure do hate those kind of pens. Dont you have a felt tip one?" Blaze asked. The girl sighed and passed him a blue felt tipped pen. "I changed my mind. I want red now." Blaze said. The girl sighed loudly and passed him a red felt tipped pen. "No, I changed my mind again. Do you have a pencil?" Blaze asked. The girl made big eyes and got out a yellow pencil. "Yellow? I hate yellow!" Blaze complained. "LOOK. You will take the pencil and you will like it!" the girl shouted, waving the pencil in his face. "Nevermind. I dont do my work anyway." Blaze said. The girl broke the pencil and threw it at him. Blaze rolled out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger. "That hit me in the eye!" he exclaimed.   
  
Snow was sitting in the commonroom writing a letter to her mom, with her owl beside her. Blaze came in with Draco and kicked the owl over. The owl began to screech loudly, and Snow looked up. Blaze began doing the whirlwind pointing thing at Draco. When Blaze realized he was caught, he pretended the scratch his eye. "Blaze!" Snow screamed. She opened the owl's cage and let it free. It flew wildly after Blaze. 10 mintues later, Blaze came back looking very windswept and annoyed. The owl flew back into its cage and pretended to be a good little owl.  
  
"Blaze, you have a dirty mind!" Blaise said. Blaze winked at her. "If I do, you certainly enjoy rolling around in the muck  
  
with me." he said. Blaise giggled. "Shut up, Blaze." Snow said from across the room. "Shut up, Blaze!" Blaze mimicked in a high, silly voice.   
  
At the Halloween Dance:  
  
Music was playing, when it suddenly stopped abruptly. "YOUZ A HO!" began playing. Snow jumped on the stage and pointed to Hermione and said, "This is for you, ho!" The Slytherins laughed. Hermione looked as though somebody had peed in her cereal. "Hey, lets go joke that Hoopengarner kid!" Blaze suggested gleefully. Draco quickly agreed, and they headed off the find the Hoopengarner kid. "Hey! Hoopengarner kid!" Blaze shouted. The kid turned around. He had superman goggle glasses with thick black frames, bad acne, and to top it all off, the kid was wearing a tie and suspenders. "You have superman goggles, Hoopengarner kid." Blaze said. Draco and Blaze laughed. "Shut up." Hoopengarner kid said. "Thats enough out of you." Draco said, pointing an accusing finger in the kids face. Hoopengarner kid made big eyes.  
  
"Hey kid!" Blaze shouted. The kid turned around. "What do you think your doing out here?" Blaze asked. "I'm walking to the Ravenclaw commonroom." the kid said, in a nasally voice. "Well, be on your way, kid. But if I see you causing anymore trouble around these parts, Officer Pacey is coming after you!" Blaze shouted. The kid ran off, as Blaze rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
Snow rounded a corner and saw Blaze talking to 6th year girl. After the girl left, Snow walked up to him. "You talked to a 6th year girl?" Snow asked. "Yep." Blaze said, putting on his best ladies man look.   
  
It was Christmas time. Blaze loved Christmas time. He got to sing twisted Christmas carols. "OHHH Snow got run over by a reindeer!" Blaze sang, much to the annoyance of his sister. "Blaze! Shut up." Snow said. "Jingle Bells Jingle Bells, Snow smells...Draco laid an egg..." Blaze taunted. "Blaze, I'm trying to eat here." Draco said. "So I'm just giving you some fine tuned entertainment." Blaze said. Blaze began shoveling food into his mouth at a quick rate. "Blaze, thats nasty." Draco said. Blaze stopped abruptly, with food all around his mouth. "You eat like a girl. Whats with chewing with your front teeth? And you use silverware? Whos does that anymore? I've seen Snow eat more manly than you do." Blaze said. Snow looked up at the mention of her name. "Snow smells!" Blaze shouted at her. She flipped him the middle finger.   
  
Blaze hated potions. Snape hated Blaze in return. One day, a loud erruption sounded. Blaze gave a sly smile, indicating that the erruption came from him. A foul odor came from Blaze's side of the class room. Snape grabbed his nose and stumbled back. "10 points from Slyth..Gryffindor!" Snape shouted. Blaze gave the Gryffindors his nostrils smile.   
  
Snow was sitting in the commonroom talking with Draco when Blaze came in. Snow's owl's cage was perched next to her, and Blaze went out of his way to kick it over. "Blaze!" Snow shouted. Blaze insisted that it was the owls fault, and it had been looking at him funny. "C'mon, Snow. You know that owl has sneaky eyes." Blaze insisted, with a lying face.  
  
There was a kid named Don Henkey that Blaze and Snow hated. He lived next to them and used to come over all the time and it annoyed them. Don Henkey was attempting to follow them around now. "Hey man! Heh heh!" Don said, out the side of his mouth. Don talked out the side of his mouth often. He was always talking about how he had a date, and he never did. "Heh heh!" Oh yeah, and he always lets out random "heh heh's."   
  
Hoopengarner kid and Don Henkey became friends. Don taught Hoopengarner kid how to "heh heh". Hoopengarner kid did not like Don much. Nobody did. "Hey Hoopengarner kid!" Blaze shouted. "What do you think your doing?" Snow shouted. "Get to class, kid!" Draco hollered at Hoopengarner kid. Hoopengarner kid ran to class. He brought Professor Mcgonagall out. "Can you please tell them to stop calling me Hoopengarner kid?" Hoopengarner kid asked. Blaze snatched Hoopengarner kid's books. Then. Blaze proceeded to run wildly down the hall, screaming in a high, silly nasally voice(imitating Hoopengarner kid), "No books for Hoopengarner kid!" loudly.  
  
It was free day. Blaze, Snow, Draco were fishing in the lake. Hoopengarner kid came over and said, "Hey! Can I fish too? heh heh!" Blaze held up his pole and shook it in Hoopengarner kid's face. "No kid!" Blaze said, pushing him away with a hand a on Hoopengarner kid's forehead. Snow and Draco looked at Blaze and held up their poles and shook them wildly also. "RIGHT THEN!" Draco shouted, as Hoopengarner kid ran away.   
  
Blaze ran by Snow and mussed up one of her eyebrows. That annoyed Snow. "Blaze!" she shouted after him, one hand over her eyebrow. Hoopengarner kid ran in front of Snow. She bumped into him. Hoopengarner kid went sliding into the girls toilet, but was pushed out by an angry Snape, with Mcgonagall hurrying after him with messed up glasses. "Terribly, Terribly, sorry." Hoopengarner kid said, with the nasallyiest of all nasally voices. "No kid. You suck them words back in." Snow said. Hoopengarner kid sucked the words back in. "If you blow them back out, your gay!" Snow shouted. running away. Hoopengarner kid stood there with a red face. Blaze and Draco came by. "If you blow the words back out, your head will explode." Blaze whispered. "No way, man." Hoopengarner kid said. "No, its true." Draco said. Hoopengarner kid didnt look satisfied. "I saw it happen 11 times." Draco said, with an innocent face. Blaze and Draco left, doubling over with laughter at their joke.   
  
Blaze, Snow, and Draco were walking down the hall. They saw Hoopengarner kid staring at another boys butt. "Hoopengarner kid is light in the loafers!" Blaze shouted. "No, I asked him to pick up my book, I was making sure he picked it up right." Hoopengarner kid said, in a whiny, yet still nasally, voice. Hoopengarner kid thought he had a smooth lie. "No kid. Say your light in the loafers." Draco said. "No." Hoopengarner kid said. "You will say it. And you will like it. Or I'll tell Mcgonagall--" Blaze started to say. "S-Something terrible." Blaze finished, with a confident smile. "Oh, ok. I'm light in the loafers." Hoopengarner kid said. "You said it!" Snow said, pointing an accusing finger. "Hoopengarner kid said hes light in the loafers!" Snow, Blaze, and Draco screamed loudly.   
  
At dinner, Blaze decided he was done eating, and proceeded to flick peas. A pea hit Hoopengarner kid's head. "Ok, who done it?" Hoopengarner kid asked, jumping up from his chair. One suspender was down, meaning Hoopengarner kid was pissed. Blaze pointed in a whirlwind fashion at Draco, who was having a pleasent coversation with Snow. "Ok, Draco." Hoopengarner kid said, wheezing nasally. "Put up your dukes." Hoopengarner kid said. Hoopengarner kid put his fists up to his mouth. "Dukes?" Draco asked, head tilting to one side, examining his hands. "He means this!" Snow said, punching Hoopengarner kid in the eye. Hoopengarner kid stumbled back, one eye closed. Blaze tossed jelly onto Hoopengarner kid's face. A random Hufflepuff shouted "Food Fight!" but nothing happened. "Hoopengarner kid is down!" Blaze shouted.   
  
Blaze was roaming the halls with an ugly nostrils look. Hoopengarner kid came by, swinging his fists. "Hoopengarner kid, dont you learn to go away?" Blaze asked. "No. My mom said to fight." Hoopengarner kid said, trying to be tough. Blaze pushed him away with one hand on his forehead. "Go away, kid!" Blaze shouted, pulling Hoopengarner kid's suspenders and sending Hoopengarner kid flying back.   
  
"How about Hoopengarner kid?" Draco suggested. "Nobody wants to play foursquare with him." Snow said.   
  
"Look, Hoopengarner kid, a lice is on your shirt!" Blaze accused. Hoopengarner kid frantically wiped at his shirt. "Is not." Hoopengarner kid said. "So?" Blaze said. Hoopengarner kid stood there with big eyes. "Ok, Hoopengarner kid. I'm tired of you now." Blaze said. He pushed Hoopengarner kid away.  
  
Dinner time. "Draco! Stop eating like a woman!" Blaze accused. "I'm not." Draco said. "Your still using your front teeth to chew!" Blaze said. "So?" Draco asked, and continued eating. Blaze became bored. He chose a pee at random and flicked it at Snape. Snape looked over in the Gryffindor direction. Blaze, happy Snape hadnt seen him, chose another pee, and flicked them at random heads.  
  
Hoopengarner kid darted out in front of Draco and Blaze. "Hoopengarner kid! What have I told you about darting?" Blaze asked. "Nothing." Hoopengarner kid said. "Suck them words back in!" Draco said. Hoopengarner kid sucked the words in. "Gay Hoopengarner kid." Blaze muttered, before walking away.  
  
The next day:  
  
Hoopengarner kid was walking down the hall. He had paid several girls to say hi to him. He was wearing a silk shirt and leather pants. He was attempting to be cool. "Hoopengarner kid! What are you doing?" Blaze asked. "Word!" Hoopengarner kid said. Blaze looked confused. "No, Hoopengarner kid." Blaze said. Hoopengarner kid made excited eyes. "Do you think I can get a g/f?" Hoopengarner kid asked. "A g/f?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, man!" Hoopengarner kid said.   
  
"The wheels on the short bus go round & round, round & round!" Blaze sang out loudly. 


End file.
